Conventional microprocessor chips and other integrated circuits often use buses to couple components in the integrated circuits. One type of bus is a “one-hot” bus. A one-hot bus represents a bus that can transport multiple signals but where only one signal should be active at any given time. Conventional flip flops are often connected to and drive a one-hot bus.
A problem with conventional integrated circuits is that the conventional flip flops typically allow multiple signals on the one-hot bus to be active at the same time. For example, if multiple flip flops are coupled to a one-hot bus, one flip flop may drive a zero-to-one transition while another flip flop is driving a one-to-zero transition. As a result, multiple signals may be active at the same time to drive the two transitions. Even though the multiple signals both may be active for only a short period of time, the integrated circuit may not function properly. As an example, in a memory array, this could cause multiple memory locations to be accessed at the same time. Also, if the bus does not reset properly, the memory array would not be able to precharge properly, affecting its operation.